doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Who: Chronicles/Turmoil
In the TARDIS Doctor: *Sighs* Wrong again! Why does everything I do just lead to a dead end?! Come on you stupid machine! He starts hitting the console: Doctor: Come on! Suddenly the TARDIS starts spinning out of control! : Doctor: WOAAAHHH!!!! The Tardis crashes into a garden where a girl is making daisy chains. She screams as the door opens: Doctor: So you're going to be like that are you? Girl: W-who are you? Doctor: Hm? AHH!! I wasn't meant to be seen! Did you do this?! Girl: And you're talking too..? The Doctor turns the TARDIS on it's right side and enters, the girl follows: Girl: Oh my god. Doctor: I thought I'd closed the doors! Girl: I stopped it with my shoe. Pretty easy really. Doctor: Look. weren't you ever told it's rude to poke your nose in other people's business? Girl: Well SO-rry! But this thing. Doctor: Tardis Girl: Whatever it is... it's- Doctor: Go on, everyong says it. Girl: Smaller on the outside! The Doctor turns to the girl, pain on his face. Before walking over to her: Doctor: You're the second person to ever say that. Girl: Good? Doctor: NO! IT'S NOT GOOD! Girl: Woah. I'm sorry! What did you want me to say?! Doctor: Get out! Get out right now! The girl backs away, hitting a button on the TARDIS which causes it to start moving: Doctor: NOO! Girl: What's this thing doing?! Doctor: You wouldn't believe me if I told you! The Doctor starts pushing buttons and pulling levers before the TARDIS starts smoking: Doctor: NO! NO! NO- ARRGH! The Doctor is thrown back by a small explosion: Girl: What's happening?! Doctor: Ugh! She's mad at me!! Girl: Who? Doctor: The Tardis! Keep up! Girl: What should we do?! Doctor: Try not to die! The TARDIS finally stops and when the Doctor opens the door. There's nothing. Doctor: Are you joking?! Girl: What? Doctor: She's put us in a sort of... limbo Girl: Well, how do we get out of it?! Doctor: *Sigh* I need to let go of... my anger Girl: Towards who? Doctor: Who said it was towards anyone? Girl: I can tell, by the look in you eyes. Doctor: Well, if you must know. I had a friend. Her name was Clara Oswald and we travelled together through time and space. Girl: That's impossible! Doctor: You just took part in it so no, it's NOT impossible. Anyways, as I was saying, we went on one adventure. We met someone who I'd saved before... her name was Ashildr. Girl: You saved her? What happened? Doctor: She died... Girl: Wait! You can save people?! Doctor: Please, let me continue Girl: Fine. Doctor: So, we met her again and she was threatening the life of someone we knew. Clara thought she found a loophole in the plan and... s-she. Girl: She was wrong. Doctor: Y-yes. Ashildr said she never wanted anyone to get hurt, but well. Girl: It's okay. The Doctor leaps up and faces the console: Doctor: Look, I've admitted it, now let us move! Girl: You still haven't let go. Doctor: How am I supposed to forgive her?! Girl: I doubt she aimed to kill Clara! Doctor: She didn't even try! Girl: I think the TARDIS won't move because you won't let go of revenge! The Doctor starts pushing buttons: Doctor: Let us move! Girl: Calm down! Doctor: No! The second we get back, YOU are gone! Then I'm finding Ashildr! Girl: What would Clara say?! Doctor: You are in NO position to say things like that! Girl: A better on than you! You're just hunting someone down! Doctor: Look! I don't even know your name! I have no idea why I'm telling you this!